1. Field
The application relates to a semiconductor memory device that includes a sense amplifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a semiconductor device becomes smaller, the wiring pitch of bit lines is reduced, and the coupling capacitance increases. For example, in a read operation, when a read data signal on a bit line changes due to coupling noise associated with the adjacent bit line, the data signal may be corrupted. A method of preventing noise in a bit line by temporarily turning off a switch that couples a sense amplifier with the bit line is, for example, described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-313099. Other related art is, for example, described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H2-146178 and WO2005-124786.
However, in a read operation, when the switch that couples the sense amplifier to the bit line is temporarily turned off, the timing at which a data signal on the bit line is amplified by the sense amplifier is delayed, thereby causing long access time.